A Dream or Destiny?
by eviltexangirl
Summary: Two girls who had been best friends since the age of 7, embark on a journey into the Feudal Era where their favorite anime is being lived. Thank goodness they're die-hard fans and know the whole story by heart, right? Yeah...no. As a Higher Power seeks to make or break them, they're determined to do what they can, and they really can pet Inuyasha's ears...
1. Chapter 1

"Damia!" A pretty blonde headed woman screamed joyfully from the door. Quickly running down the steps she threw her arms around 18 year old Damia Ao, successfully tackling her to the ground.

"Oh my gods! I missed you so much! You look gorgeous! You grew your hair out and dyed it blue! And, holy monkeys, you're still short!"

Damia chuckled dryly at her exuberant friend. Looking down into Nariel's green eyes, she patted her coal black hair that was pooled on the ground.

"You do realize, darling, that your hair is so long it's ridicules? Not to mention no 18 year old I know has that long of hair!"

Grinning up at her, Nariel smirked.

"Yeah, but it's not as long as Sesshomarus'!"

Throwing her head back, Damia shock with laughter.

"A die-hard Inuyasha fun down to your core, huh?"

"Oh, please like you aren't just obsessed with Inuyasha as I am! In fact you cosplay as Sesshomaru, or Kanna or Sango every year! And, not to mention with your strange eye color you really do pull it off."

Damia's trademark silver eyes, known to change colors with her emotions, reflected blue in the light the sun provided.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Can you get up now? In case you forgot it's almost Thanksgiving and I'm freezing my butt off. This isn't the South it's New York City!"

"Oops, yeah sorry!"

Quickly climbing off, Nariel stood retching out a hand to pull her up.

"C'mon let's go inside! Aunt Alice, Uncle Ron and even Cousin Hale is here!"

Damia eyes lit up at the mention of Cousin Hale. He was a 26 year old website designer, with a passion for animation. Like Nariel, Hale was into Inuyasha and wanted to be a manga writer. He had already writing and drawn a series, though it was only about half done.

Climbing the steps and entering into the spacious apartment, the smell of apple pie and chocolate permeated the air. Inhaling deeply, both girls smiled at each other before racing into the kitchen.

"Hey, y'all!" Damia said, waving at Uncle Ron who was reading a newspaper at the table, and Aunt Alice who had just poked her head from the kitchen to see who had come it.

"Aunt Alice, Damia's here!"

"Yes, Sharky I can see that. Hello, Bluebird!"

'Bluebird', was a well-known nickname for Damia mostly used by her friend's close family, much like the use of Nariel's nickname Sharky since she only allowed her family to use it.

Not that anyone (except Damia) actually knew the origin of that name.

"Hey, Auntie A and R.J.! What's cooking?"

Aunt Alice laughed, as she quickly disappeared, then reappeared with a plate full of cookies. Setting it on the table and winked at them.

"Hale bought another Inuyasha item and is waiting for you two upstairs. You may each take 3 cookies, dinner will be ready in about 3 hours and until then you are free."

Barely containing their excitement, they grasped each other's hand and squealed. Rushing forward they grabbed the cookies and shot upstairs with a hollered, "Thanks, Auntie A!"

Ron looked up from his newspaper to chuckle quietly.

"I still remember the day Nariel brought that girl home soaking wet and clutching a stuffed white puppy. Who knew that she would be such a joy?"

Aunt Alice smiled softly, her eyes misting over.

"She was a good thing for our girl. So mature and childish, insisting she didn't care what people thought of her and convinced she was crazy. Little Bluebird sure had grown up."

"They're getting to the age where they should be interested in boys by now. It won't be too long before they're walking down the aisle."

Quickly wiping her eyes, Alice swatted Ron with a dishtowel.

"Oh please they still have plenty of time for that! Granted, they're both beautiful young women but they're still young women!"

Grinning, he returned to his newspaper.

"Hale!"

Quickly stepping out of the way of two otaku's, Hale watched as they tripped over each other's feet and crashed into his room.

"Hey, Ao! Hey Snarky!"

"Yo, Hale!" Damia gave him the peace sign as Nariel snarled at him.

"It's Sharky, not Snarky!"

He laughed.

"If ya wanna see what I got, it's Snarky!"

Immediately, both girls were giving him puppy eyes.

"PLEASE, please show us!"

Crossing his arms and presenting them with his back, he stuck his nose in the air.

"Humph."

The silence stretched until he glanced back, only to find them already rifling through his stuff. Quickly dropping his act of superiority, he shouted, "Hey!"

They barely spared him a glance before going back to their search.

Sighing in defeat, he smiled.

"it's over here!"

As he regained their attention he reached for a simple wooden box from his shelf. Nariel quickly left the book she was going though and stood at his shoulder. Tugging on his brown hair, she let out a small breath.

Damia simply sat down on the bed know he would present his item there. And sure enough sitting down next to her, he pulled on a pair of white latex gloves.

"What are those for?" Nariel asked.

Hale grinning. "This mirror is over 500 years old. Most otaku think it was the inspiration for Kanna's Mirror."

"Ohmigod! Where did you get that?!"

"It's amazing really, I was looking for some stuff at this garage sale and found it! It was only priced for $100 bucks! I took it to a friend of mine and he verified the age and put a pick of it out on the internet!"

Damia gasped. "This belongs to you!? I've seen this mirror plastered all over anime and manga sites with most people saying it was Kanna's Mirror! I can't believe it belongs to you!"

Hale's green eyes sparkled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess it was just luck."

Nariel held out her hand covered with a latex glove.

"Can I hold it?"

"Sure! Just be very careful with it."

Setting the mirror carefully on her lap she studied it. With it's circular shape, and it's extensions on the side it certainly was perfect for holding onto the way Kanna did in the manga. Care fully flipping it over, she noticed the faint line running through it.

"Here, let me see it when you're done," Damia whispered.

Nariel instantly reached around Hale to hand it to her, but as Damia's finger's touched the outer rim an electric shock made her drop it. Noticing at the same time Damia also let go she quickly stretched out her hand for the mirror. Also the same time as Damia.

"No!" They both said as their hands touch the their reflections.

A shine quickly moved over the face of the mirror as their fingers slipped through the glass.

Feeling as something grasped their fingers and pulled, they fell headfirst from the bed into the mirror with a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"DEMON!"

The shrill shriek penetrated the edge of Nariel's consciousness. She could feel grass beneath her body, the wind blowing through leave of trees. She knew she was in a forest, that much was easy. She could also hear the trickling of a stream or a creek. And, of course, the faint scent of flowers. Forcing her eyes open she was barely able to make a face out of the blinding light. Slowly as the features sharpened she was able to make out very few features. Two very distinguishable features was one pair of golden eyes, and flowing silver hair.

_No. Freakin'.Way._

Was the thought that went through her head as the darkness once again called her back to the nothingness.

_Where am I? Oh, yeah that's right. Hale was showing us the mirror. It fell, then we fell. Darkness and water…no, not water more like…blue darkness that felt like water. I was floating. And then there was something so…pure and gentle. But it hurt. I think I screamed. No, I didn't scream, Nariel did. Wait, who's Nariel? OH MY GOD, NARIEL!_

Damia's eyes flew open as she bolted upright, and immediately regretted the sudden motion as she dry heaved into a bucket that was shoved in her face.

Taking several deep breaths, she vaguely made out an old woman's voice.

"There, child. In, and out. You'll feel better soon."

Clearing her throat, she carefully turned her head towards the voice. An elderly lady in strange red and white clothes ( that she instantly recognized as a miko's) was staring at her.

"Are you alright, child?"

"No, I feel like I was drowned, dragged, had someone screaming in my ears for the better part of an hour, and last but not least I feel like I was screaming for days. So, yes. I'm alright."

The old woman crackled wryly.

"Could you tell me where I am? How long I've been here and where you found me? If you please."

"The is Edo, a small village just outside the Western Lands. You've were found in the early morning and it is almost noon now. The villagers came to me with tales of a star falling to the Earth, and when I went to investigate I found you. Your clothes were in tatters and you were injured so I brought you back to Edo."

When silence greeted her explanation, the elder quickly glanced behind her and was confused at the stunned and shocked look on the woman's face.

"Edo?"

Then, on getting a better look at the old woman's face, she asked in a shaking voice.

"Kaede?"

He eye widening, she stared suspiciously at the woman.

"Kaede as in Kikyo's sister? Kaede as in Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo's Kaede?"

"Yes, I am she. Just who are you, child?"

Damia's mouth dropped open.

"Kagome, I need to see Kagome, where is she?"

"If you wait-"  
She slammed her hands onto the floor.

"I'm from Kagome's time, a different country called America maybe even a different reality and I need to find Nariel. Please, I beg of you, give me a bow and a quiver!"

Not waiting for an answer, she stumbled to her feet, grabbing the bow and quiver leaning in the corner, raced out that door.

"Child!"

Barely registering Kaede calling her, she took off towards the forest.

"Nariel!"

Running over a small hill, she didn't hesitate at the line of trees. Her muscles screaming in agony, combined with her need to hurl made it difficult to see straight. However, she needed to find Nariel.

"_NARIEL!_"

"Nariel? Nariel!"

_What?_

"Wake up, silly!"

_It hurts. Damia, where are you? I can't see you._

"Can't you hear me? I'm looking for you. I'm calling you, but you don't answer."

_It hurts too much. Besides I just wanna sleep._

"Now, you listen here. Who was it that found me and rescued from the horrors of my childhood? Who was it that slapped me upside the head whenever I was depressed? Who said, 'If people say you are crazy, then let's be crazy together'?"

_I did._

"Exactly! Now, open your eyes and answer me! Or. . ."

_Or. . .?_

"I'll never buy you chocolate as long as you live."

_I'm getting up._

"That's my sister."

Once again, she was made aware of her surroundings and sounds. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes. Carefully sitting up she looked around.

Trees. The sun shine overhead, flowers, grass, Sesshomaru staring at her, trees, and this really weird bug- wait, WHAT?!

Golden eyes met green. Nariel's mouth dropped open. Slowly she raised her hands to her head, pulling slightly on her hair.

"That's it. I've died. Yup. The Powerful and Terrifying Inu-daiyoukai Ruler and Lord of the West is staring at me. Yup I died."

Then lowering her hands from her head and shrugging, she contemplated.

"Or maybe I'm completely bonkers. I mean I did hear Damia talking to me, threatening me to get up or she wouldn't give me chocolate. . . But that always happens in my nightmares."

"Human, cease your babbling."

Nariel's mouth dropped open, then pointing a finger at him she accused.

"You're real!"

Only to be wacked on the head by none other than Jaken.

"Pathetic human! You dare insult Lord Sesshomaru?!"

"Why you-! Give me that!"

Having Jaken call her 'pathetic' (which was never a good thing to do), and him being Jaken (who she really didn't like in the first place) made her very angry. Swinging her legs around to bowled over the little green imp, wrenched the Staff of Two-Heads from his hands, and then continued to beat him with it.

"You! You stupid, annoying little demon! What about you isn't annoying? Your voice is annoying, your behavior is annoying and the way you speak is annoying! Shut up already! And don't call Rin a stupid human! And don't squash her flowers! And-"

Nariel's air supply was suddenly cut off as a clawed hand grasped her around her throat. Slamming her into a tree, Sesshomaru stared into her eyes.

"Human, why is it that you know of this Sesshomaru and his ward? I have never smelt your scent, nor seen your face until this day. How is it you know this Sesshomaru?"

Slightly easing his grip, he was expecting the human female to answer. He had no way of knowing that the girl he had pinning against the tree was a die-hard Sesshomaru fangirl. He did note that she seemed more fascinated with his hair than answering his questions.

"It's so pretty! And _soft_. . ." the human croaked.

Sesshomaru was astonished (that is, he would have been if he had emotions. More than likely he was just mildly surprised. Like really mildly surprised.) that this human was more concerned with his hair than her life.

However before he could take another breath, he sensed the presence of another human with a similar scent as this woman had. But this human was moving much faster than a normal human. . .

"Nariel! I swear to the High Heaven's if some youkai got you, I'm gonna murder you!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru noticed the change in the human female trapped beneath his claw's emotions. Switching from awed, to fear, relief and happiness, as the glazed look in her eyes vanished.

"Aw, crud." She whispered too low for a human to catch, but Sesshomaru being the daiyoukai that he was, heard perfectly.

"Nariel, if you even think-"

As the other human came into sight, Sesshomaru dropped his hold and watched, disinterestedly, as she slid to the forest floor.

Turning his attention to the new arrival, he took in the vivid blue hair, the top half of a miko's dress, and the bow grasped firmly in her hand. His attention was drawn to her eyes, for as soon as they met hers darkened into blue then lightened into pure silver.

The tension and the pressure in the air was thickening as Sesshomaru tightened his grip ever so slightly. But before he could speak-

"Lord Sesshomaru! She's awake! I'm so happy!"

Damia's mouth dropped open at the sight of Rin, carrying flowers and smiling happily at the woman who was currently being slowly chocked to death. Almost immediately, the daiyoukai dropped his hold on the human female and strode away.

"Rin, we're leaving."

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin wants to thank the pretty lady for saving her!"

Nariel's eyes widened as she pointed to herself and mouthed the words, 'pretty lady' before noticing that the young girl stood in front of her with arms full of flowers outstretched. She watched as the girl carefully bowed.

"Rin thanks the pretty lady for saving her! Bye!"

As she turned and ran after her Lord, she smiled at Damia who barely managed a smile in return.

Seconds turned into minutes after Rin had left before Damia turned to her best friend who was staring at the flowers in her lap.

"Okay, I woke up to Kaede. I just met Sesshomaru and his ward, Rin and I'm assuming from the fact that I didn't hear Jaken squawking you beat the day lights out of him, but one question."

"Hmm?"

"Are we dead? Because we're in Japan! 500 years ago set in Inuyasha! No, wait not set in Inuyasha we're living Inuyasha!"

Nariel giggled.

"Nope! We're not dead, you wanna know how I know?"

Damia signed and put her hand to her head.

"No, I don't wanna kn- **OH MY GOSH! ARE THOSE CLAW MARKS?!**"

"Yup. That's how I know we're not dead! Because Sesshy just tried to kill me. And he would have too if Rin hadn't come along. I don't remember anything about saving her… but I'm assuming I landed on someone who was attacking her."

Remembering that they were probably hurled into another dimension made Damia's leg lose any strength they had. Sagging against a tree and sinking down, she let out a ragged breath. After a few moments she lifted her head to stare into green eyes.

"We're so very very doomed."

"No, you're wrong."

"Huh?"

Watching as a grin spread over Nariel's face she suddenly knew what she was gonna say.

"Don't you even da-!"

"We're _DOOOOOOOMED!_"

**Yo, people! I wanna thank angelofdarnkessfire, I gots a lots of respect for ya so another "Thank you!". And Professor, I swear to High Heavens, if you get an octopus I will beat the living day lights outta you. O.O I'm watching you. Kayliesphilliph, jenniferprignano, LoveInTheBattleField y'all are also thanked! Especially LoveInTheBattleField because you reviewed! I do plan on keeping it coming! Also thank you for following this fanfic I hope I met your expectations! I will try to update weekly but as I may be moving in the next couple of weeks… we'll see. But again, thanks y'all and make sure to review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

After at least two or three hours (it was kind hard to tell without a watch) Damia and Nariel heard the faint sound of a girl's voice. Damia reached for her stole- ahem, borrowed bow, and readied an arrow. Nariel stood, her muscles still screaming in protest and slowly made her way to Damia's side. Gradually the voice became clearer, along with a few others.

"-if you would just stop concentrating on your brother's-"

"_Half_-brother."

"-scent, then you might be able to pick up the one belonging to the girl Kaede spoke of."

"Keh! Why are we even looking for these girls?"

Both Damia and Nariel exchanged looks. It had to be Kagome and Inuyasha! Finally, on this day they would fulfill their life-long dream of touching Inuyasha's doggy ears! Grabbing each other's hand they took off towards the voices.

"Oi, Kagome. I smell two scents coming towards us."

At Inuyasha's words, Kagome looked towards the direction he was pointing. Taking a moment to steel herself she let Kaede's words repeat through her head.

_The villagers had claimed to see a star fall through the skies, and when I went to investigate I found a young women in strange tattered clothes in a crater. I took her back to my hut when I confirmed she was human. When she woke, she asked me if I was your Kaede._

_Our Kaede?, she had asked._

_Yes, child. She mentioned all of you by name. When I asked her who she was she just said, I'm from Kagome's time, a different country called America and maybe even a different reality. The she spoke of finding someone called Nariel_.

This had convinced Kagome that whoever 'fell from the sky' was indeed from her time, if not century. Although it was clear they had not come using the well, hadn't even been in Japan at the time she wondered what problems the gods old throw at her now.

"They're here."

The words had scarcely passed his lips before two girls emerged from the trees. His mouth gaped open at the sight of them. One with hair the color of gold, the other blue as the skies. One wore what he recognized as 'jeans' but a white haori was the only clothing she had. As they ran closer, he noticed the silvery eyes lined with blue and the green eyes of her friend.

"Holy flying fudge monkeys! It's a- it's a-!"

Inuyasha noticed the direction of those green eyes and knew she was going to say something along the lines of 'what is that thing?'. Briefly closing his eyes he signed. Opening them again when the smell of one became very strong. Startled to find her face-to-face with him, he started to speak, but she beat him to it.

"This is the best and worst day of my life!"

He was slightly confused, but then he felt someone rubbing his ears.

"Their so soft, and_ fluffy_!" The human said in a whisper.

Kagome laughed at the stunned look on the half-demon's face. Taking in the jeans she clearly recognized as 21 century clothing she assumed her hunch was right. Turning her attention to the other girl with the uncommon eyes, she saw her smile first.

"Hello, Kagome. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Damia Ao, previously from New York, America in the year 2015, and this is my best friend Nariel Midori."

Kagome bowed her head. "Pleasure to met you. Your Japanese is perfect, but why do you know my name?"

Raising her head, she caught the blank look on her face.

"Japanese? I thought I was speaking English."

She frowned.

"No, you are definitely speaking Japanese. My English is no where near good enough to hold a conversation."

Shrugging Damia continued.

"Ah, well it doesn't matter. The reason I know of is because in my time there is a manga called Inuyasha which is about the time-traveling miko, traveling with a half-demon, a demon slayer, a monk and a kitsune on a journey to recover the Shikon Jewel and defeat Naraku."

"A manga? You mean, someone has written about our adventures? I came from the year 2000, and I've never heard of it."

"That's why I told Kaede that maybe a different reality."

"Oi! Wench! Get off of me! Leave my ear alone!"

Both girls returned their attention to Inuyasha and Nariel, giggling at the sight. Inuyasha was balanced on one leg, leaning far enough back trying to escape Nariel's hands. Unfortunately Nariel was winning as she had her hands firmly holding his ears.

"Oh, come on! I've been waiting forever to touch these, and it's gotta feel nice so quit being a baby and let me touch them!"

"Oi, woman, do something about your strange friend!"

Damia laughed. "I wouldn't even if I could. It's not nice to cut other people in the line."

"Wha-"

Finally losing to gravity Inuyasha fell flat on his back, with Nariel's knees planted firmly in his shoulders.

"Just a little longer! And then we can brush your hair!"

At the look of horror on his face, Kagome and Damia burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Lady Kagome? Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

Noticing the arrival of the demon slayer and the monk Inuyasha quickly leapt up and shoved the woman in his arms.

"Here, she might actually say yes to bearing your children!"

Turning, he ran into the forest the way these strange girls appeared, determined to find a way to make them go back.

Miroku's eyes widened as he took in hair the color of gold, eyes the color of gems and an exotic beauty the radiated from the woman in his arms.

"Princess, will you bare my children?"

He watched in wonder as a delicate blush spread over her face, and her eyes grew round. So absorbed into this beautiful women, he almost missed Sango's intake of breath.

"Why, I don't know what to say. . ."

Looking up her expression turned fierce.

". . .except hell no!"

Before he could register the rejection of the creature in his arms, the delicate woman sunk her fist into his face with surprising force.

Sango and Kagome's mouths dropped open as they watched her scream and yell at the obviously unconscious monk .

"You lecher! You already have Sango who cares a heckuva lot for ya, and you go around asking other women to bare your children? You pervert! Idiot! Dummy! If I didn't enjoy watching as Sango beats the crap outta you when you grope her, I'd castrate you!"

Taking a deep breath, she was about to continue when she felt Damia's hand on her shoulder.

"Darlin', he ain't listen. And even though he just asked you to bare his children he's still Sango's man, thus she should be the one uh,_ talking_ to him."

Blinking slowly, her face brightened.

"Yeah, because she's got Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome, though she pitied the monk when he awoke, was watching Sango's expression become more and more guarded as suspicion enter it, quickly stood up and intervened.

"Now, you two, when Inuyasha get back and Miroku wakes up we'll go to Kaede's and talk so that everyone knows the situation."

Not an instant than the words fell from her lips, then Inuyasha appeared beside her.

"Keh, I'll take Miroku. Let's just hurry up."

Kaede was waiting for them at the door or her home. Nodding to Inuyasha, who had Miroku slung over his shoulder, she smiled at Sango, Kagome and Shippo who was cradled in her arms, as was Kirara in Sango's. Her smiled was replaced with a probing gaze when she saw the women. Damia smiled sheepishly as she held out Kaede's bow and quiver.

"Keep it, child. You have more need of it than I."

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded seriously. She respected the old miko and was pretty darn sure she knew things she couldn't explain. Kaede turned and entered her hut motioning the girl to follow.

**Yo! Welcome to the very awesome world of. . .wait for it. . . Eviltexangirl! *applause* Since I have been so very kind and have update once again, I've decided to have a short fun talk with my best friend about what she thinks of this fan-fiction. You know, to make more people like you adore me, follow me, favorite me and give me reviews. So if you want to join, message me and I'll let you in on the conversation! But before that, thank you AlianAnn for following and favoriting! Also, LoveInTheBattleField THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! so hats off to y'all!**

**Anyways, here goes:**

**Texan: Yo! I have cookies! I want reviews! I want crowds of adoring fans!**

**Professor: Since when?**

**Texan: Huh?**

**Professor: *crosses arms* You love to write and you do it to enjoy yourself. So…why do you want crowds of adoring fans?**

**Texan: You mean, I don't have to have crowds of adoring fans?**

**Professor: Well, it is nice. But would you rather have crowds of adoring fans, or people you have no idea exist who love your fanfics?**

**Texan: People who love my fanfics.**

**Professor: Exactly.**

**Texan: Does that mean I can't have cookies?**

**Professor: *facepalm* If you get cookies, I get an octopus.**

**Texan: I can't have cookies.**

**Professor: *evil smile***


	4. Evil comes calling

Night had fallen before the whole story had been told. Damia had related all the concerning details (since Nariel had been talking to Kaede in a corner), such as the mirror, and it had taken them a while to explain some of the new technology that had been invited since Kagome's time. But all in all, everyone believed her. After their story had been told, Nariel has described many of their adventures.

"From as far as I can tell, and Nariel agrees with me, since you haven't met Shima yet but you've done everything leading up to that plus more, We're entering the seventh season."

"How many seasons are there?" Kagome asked.

"I can't answer that, I mean if you knew you could estimate how long it would be until the day you got a chance to beat Naraku."

"Actually, you may be wrong, Damia."

Turning to look at her, she raised a brow.

"We're here."

Silence.

Sighing, Nariel explained.

"We are not mentioned in Inuyasha. Yet, we are here and will be accompanying them. Since from what I can tell and what Kaede can tell, both me and Damia have been given the power of purification. A very small amount, no where near Kagome's league, but enough to do something."

Inuyasha jumped up just as the last words passed her lips.

"Just a minute here! Who said you can come with us? We've already got Kagome, so we don't need anymore useless women!"

"Inuyasha, sit."

As Inuyasha kissed the ground, Kagome turned to Nariel.

"What do you mean by 'no where near Kagome's amount'? I'm not very strong at all."

Both girls turned to glare at Inuyasha who was already sulking in the corner. Needless to say, he ignored them.

"On the contrary, Kagome, you are the strongest miko in existence right now. Now even Kikyo, when she was alive, could match your abilities. You aren't trained in the slightest and there for only rely on your emotions to bring forth a greater power when needed."

"It's true, Lady Kagome," Miroku added, "I'd be happy to help you train some, if you'd like."

Kagome put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything."

Sango was the only one who caught the secret smiles the two strange girls exchanged. Deciding that she rather liked them, she stood.

"Well, welcome to the group."

"Yay!"

"Awesome sauce!"

Sango smiled.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention! When I've taken self-defense classes for a while now, so if me and you could fight tomorrow I'd be eternally grateful."

Sango laughed.

"Sure, Damia! First thing tomorrow morning. Now, since it was a long day and I am kinda tired I want to get some rest."

"Keh!"

"Now, come on Inuyasha. We're tired. Let's rest so we can wake up early and leave to search for more shards,"

Miroku said, while his hand inched towards Sango's rounded bottom.

"HENTAI!"

As they saw what Miroku was doing, Nariel and Damia both watched carefully as she, since Hiraikotsu wasn't in hand, slapped him instantly rendering him semi-unconscious. Both turned to look at Sango in awe.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Quickly arranging sleeping mats on the floor, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and Sango shared one as Nariel and Damia shared the other, with Miroku sleeping near the door. Inuyasha had left shortly after Sango had slapped Miroku.

When he was sure everyone was asleep he came back. Carefully making his way to the back of the room, he looked over the new additions to his pack. They both held a smell that he had become familiar with back through the well, though the blonde one who had grabbed his ears smelled of apples and rain. It was a nice smell. Not as nice as Kagome's who smelled of spring, fall and purity, but it was a scent he enjoyed. The blue haired woman, was strange. She smelt of winter, and it cold but fresh scent, yet also the smell of summer was there. Like a sun that warms. It was puzzling because it was similar to Kagome's type. Grabbing Tetsuaiga he as he leaned against the walls, and soon fell asleep.

Far away, past the Inuyasha Forest, past mountains, streams and rivers, Rin was dancing under the moon. Surrounded in a field a flowers not far from her camp, she was softly singing a song about her lord as she twirled around.

"In the mountain, in the forest, in the wind, in a dream, where are you Lord Sesshomaru? With an ally like Lord Jaken I will wait alone until you come. Lord Sesshomaru, please return."

No sooner than she had finished her song, then she felt something brush past her ankle. Looking down she barely caught a glimpse of a dark shape before a sharp pain distracted her.

"Ow!"

Quickly looking down she noticed a thin trail of blood. Dismissing it as a mere bite she quickly gathered her flowers, and hurried back to her Lord Sesshomaru.

Seeing the light of a fire, and having a sudden chill, she rounded the trees and stopped in front of the proud daiyoukai.

"Here, Lord Sesshomaru!"

She deposited the flowers at him feet, turning to warm herself at the fire before Jaken could squawk at her.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed for a millisecond as he took in the scent of the child.

"Rin. You are bleeding."

"Huh?" Turning to look back at him, she smiled.

"Something bite Rin! Rin thinks it was a faerie! Like Lady Kagome talks about. She says there as tiny people that live in peaches, and flowers! Rin thinks she might have stepped on one."

"Hn."

Not noticing anything wrong with her, he quickly turned his attention back to the moon. Rin after warming herself, walked over to Au and Un and laid down. The twin dragons wrapped their tail around her before relaxing. Rin was asleep in the next minute as Sesshomaru quickly stood and disappeared into the darkness, not knowing that something was seriously wrong with his human.

**Yo! I have reviewers to thank, such as nicole who asked a question! And Azera-v, LoveInTheBattleField! So THANK YOU! But anyways, enough thanks, let us return to the world of Eviltexangirl! Mwahaha!**

**Texan: *walking along a sidewalk* I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain…**

**Professor: *walking slightly behind with a garden hose***

**Texan: What a glorious feeling- huh? *raining***

**Professor: *laughing quietly into hand***

**Texan: * breaking into full song mode, complete with dancing* I'm happy again I'm laughing at clouds So dark up above The sun's in my heart And I'm ready for love Let the stormy clouds chase Everyone from the place Come on with the rain I've a smile on my face I walk down the lane With a happy refrain Just singin', Singin' in the rain!**

**Professor: *rolls eyes* I should just dump the bucket on her.**

**Texan: *whirls around because she could have swore she heard someone* Slpash!**

**Professor: *Smile***

**Texan: *Dripping wet***

**Professor: There, now you have proof you were singing in the rain!**


	5. Chapter 5

Past the Inuyasha Forest, in a meadow filled with flowers and fireflies, Rin was dancing under the moon. Surrounded by these white flowers not far from her camp, she was softly singing a song about her lord as she twirled around.

"In the mountain, in the forest, in the wind, in a dream, where are you Lord Sesshomaru? With an ally like Lord Jaken I will wait alone until you come. Lord Sesshomaru, please return."

No sooner than she had finished her song, then she felt something brush past her ankle. Looking down she barely caught a glimpse of a dark shape before a sharp pain distracted her.

"Ow!"

Quickly looking down she noticed a thin trail of blood. Dismissing it as a mere bite she quickly gathered her flowers, and hurried back to her Lord Sesshomaru.

Seeing the light of a fire, and having a sudden chill, she rounded the trees and stopped in front of the proud daiyoukai.

"Here, Lord Sesshomaru!"

She deposited the flowers at him feet, turning to warm herself at the fire before Jaken could squawk at her.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed for a millisecond as he took in the scent of the child.

"Rin. You are bleeding."

"Huh?" Turning to look back at him, she smiled.

"Something bite Rin! Rin thinks it was a faerie! Like Lady Kagome talks about. She says there as tiny people that live in peaches, and flowers! Rin thinks she might have stepped on one."

"Hn."

Not noticing anything wrong with her, he quickly turned his attention back to the moon. Rin after warming herself, walked over to Au and Un and laid down. The twin dragons wrapped their tail around her before relaxing. Rin was asleep in the next minute as Sesshomaru quickly stood and disappeared into the darkness, not knowing that something was seriously wrong with his human.

Nariel woke up suddenly. Stumbling to her feet she raced outside. Her heart was pounding her mouth was dry and over and over she thought one thing.

Something is wrong, so very wrong. There's fear and death and pain. I have to make it stop.

"Lady Nariel? Is something wrong?"

She quickly turned to see Miroku, so she stretched out her arms and grabbed his shoulders. Instantly Miroku was flooded with the very same feelings, and the same emotions she was experiencing. His leg buckled under the pressure as he gasped for breath.

"Inuyasha!"

Inside the hut, Inuyasha's ear perked up at the faint whisper of his name. Scenting the air he could literally feel the fear rolling off of the two humans outside.

Instantly he was alert, assuming there was an enemy he ran to position himself in front of Miroku and one of the strange girls.

"Oi, what's wrong? I don't smell anyone around!"

Turning to look at them, he noticed the girl had stepped away and was shaking. He wrinkled his nose at the lingering scent of fear.

"Inuyasha, when she touched me, I felt as she did! There's something wrong, I could feel death."

Miroku spoke with urgency in his voice.

"Nariel? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha 'keh'ed and rolled his eyes at the blue haired woman who instantly put her arms around her. The girl was obviously not okay, so why did she asked stupid questions?

"Don't you feel it too?" Nariel asked in a whisper.  
Nodding, Damia looked to the moon.

"Yes. Though not as strongly as I think you do. Death is calling for someone he shouldn't. Those who aren't with us that shouldn't be near death… the only one I can think of that would seem probable would be…"

As their horrified eyes met, Damia reacted quickly, raising her voice to a shout.

"Kagome, get up! Sango, Kaede! Get ready to treat someone! Nariel, assuming correctly the only place he would have to bring here would be here, since it's most likely the closest. But since I don't know how sick or injured or whatever she is, I want you to ask Sango if you can take Kirara and go get her."

"Got it. From what I remember from the manga I'm pretty sure I know around where they are. Thank God for obsessed fans who make maps of where he's traveled!"

In less than 5 minutes, Nariel was flying off on Kirara's back, and Damia was trying to explain to the others what was going. Although she was careful to keep Sesshomaru's name omitted.

Back at Sesshomaru's camp he had just returned and was alarmed at the scent that was coming off his ward. Stopping just next to her he reached out a hand to touch her, and then quickly pulled back. Waves of dark magic that made his head spin were oozing from her. She was breathing heavy and her skin was glistening with sweat. Rin had never been sick before and he certainly had no idea how to nurse a human, let alone a human child. Snarling to himself he quickly realized the only possibility that ensured Rin's survival.

"Jaken."

The little imp was awake immediately.

"My lord? What is the matter?"

"Rin is sick. This Sesshomaru will-"

A sudden presence made him pause, mid sentence. He could feel the demon slayer's cat, and also the woman who had inadvertently saved Rin earlier that day. Standing quickly he watched as she came into sight. As she landed, she jumped off and ran towards Rin.

"Human. What are you doing?"

Stopping very briefly, she bowed deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the West, this lowly human is planning to save the life of Rin. All I have are two requests. The first is she be taken to the village and the second that Jaken keep his mouth shut."

Not waiting for a reply, she resumed her run towards the small figure lying on the ground. Quickly taking in her sweat soaking kimono, strained breathing and high temperature, she set to work. Pulling Kagome's First Aid Kit out she opened it, sending a quick thank you to God that Damia had gotten into so many fights when she was younger.

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you noticed any bite marks, injection sites, or any place that a foreign substance or object could have gotten into Rin?"

On hearing a muffled groan she glanced back to find him in the middle on stepping on Jaken.

"This Sesshomaru noted the smell of blood on Rin. When ask, she said she was bitten by a faerie."

Quickly moving to Rin's calves and ankles, switching on a flashlight she shined the light on her legs.

"Oh, dear God."

There was a small black bite mark on Rin's ankle. Thick dark lines made their way to blood veins, darkening them too. Nariel could feel Sesshomaru at her back before she began returning things to their place in the first aid kit.

"She needs to get to the village now. You're faster than me, and can provide more support and less jostling."

Quickly peeling a cool pack, she slapped it on Rin's forehead. Reaching for a bandage, she also tied off her leg.

Grabbing the first aid kit, she hopped on Kirara and took off. She had barely left the ground when a bright light shot past her. Sighing, as she mumbled to herself on this dark turn of events.

"Well, I guess this means Inuyasha as we know it has ceased to exist. I hope Rin doesn't die." Heaving a huge sigh, she urge Kirara to fly faster. Seeing how the bright light had probably already reached the village considering how fast it had gone, she knew it would take at least 20 minutes before she could arrive. As a sudden thought accrued to her, she brightened up considerably.

"Oh, maybe we could get Kagome together with Sesshomaru!"

Somewhere very far away, yet nearer than you'd think, a smile stretched across the face of a single person.

"Oh, it's going along _perfectly!_"

Ignoring the voices that whispered of how scary the look on the person's face was, how terrifying their laugh was, how they were crazy, yada, yada, yada.

"One day, one day _soon_ they'll see my genius!"

Damia was sulking. She knew she was being childish. She knew that. But she was sulking anyways. Going by the feeling Nariel had it was probably poison, and most likely it was Rin that Death was calling for. And if it was poison, she was pretty darned sure it was going to be one heckuva dark magic infused poison. Since Kaede had confirmed she did possess a little holy powers, she was allowed to be in the hut while they were purifying the poison from Rin's body. But since they were going to be using high concentrations of it, Sesshomaru wasn't going to be allowed inside. So naturally they left her to "deal" with him.

Oh _joy_.

Kaede, Miroku and Kagome were inside waiting in the warm hut. Miroku had finished placing sutras around the room, and Kaede was giving a flash course in Holy Powers 101 to Kagome. She was about to launch into another session of woe-is-me, but a tingle at the back of her mind instantly brought her eyes to the sky.

There just beyond the horizon was Sesshomaru's light sphere.

"Hey, they're here! Please pray that he doesn't kill me."

She barely heard Miroku's whispered, "I have been" before Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

He opened his mouth, but Damia beat him to it.

"You can't go in, she dies we die, I'll keep you informed every half an hour. Please hand her to me. And yes I know I'm being extremely disrespectful, I'll apologize later when I'm sure Rin isn't going to die."

To her slight surprise he handed Rin over without a single word, glare, or growl. This was not the Sesshomaru that was portrayed in the anime. When Rin was settled in her arms (OMG Sesshomaru is touching me!), she quickly turned.

"Miroku, open!"

As a barrier opened just enough to pass, Sesshomaru felt the very high amount of purity in the air that was contained in the hut. So high, the he had take a step back.

"You need to hurry, this poison is spreading by the second and she might not su-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as the barrier closed, and Sesshomaru was left alone.

"Thank you, Kirara."

Nariel was happy to be back on solid ground. Not that flying on a demon cat with no seatbelts wasn't fun, because it's was very fun. It was the fact the Kirara was flying so fast that all the bugs were transformed into tiny missiles.

"Meow."

Kirara had changed into her smaller form as soon as Nariel had jumped off. She now was purring happily snuggled in her arms. Walking over to the bench that was outside Kaede's home she sat, closing her eyes as she did so and sighed.

"I swear. If there really are gods, they must really hate us. Or love us. I mean throwing us into Inuyasha were I actually get to met both of the Inu Brothers, and hopefully Koga, Ayame and oh my gosh maybe Sesshomaru will let me kick Jaken! Oh and maybe I could teach Rin how to read and write…and introduce her to the wonders of shampoo."

"That's if she survives."

Nariel's head jerked up at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"What do you mean 'if she survives'?"

Damia fisted her hands in her hair, a sure sign she was upset.

"Thanks to knotting off her leg, we've stopped the poison spread. And you were exactly right that Death was calling her and that she was in trouble, even knew it was probably poison and a really lethal one at that."

"So? What's the problem?"

"Well, it's no question whether she'll survive, it's if she gonna wake up or not. Do you remember in episode 50, 52 something like that, when Tsubaki cursed Kagome? It's something like that. We can stop the poison from spreading, keep her alive but we can't wake her up until the source is gone."

As Damia looked up, lowering her hands, Nariel noticed her red rimmed eyes. Standing swiftly, and retching for her she asked in a soft voice,

"Have you been crying?"

She nodded, looking down again as her hair hid her face, when she spoke it was in a tight, strained voice.

"You haven't seen her. The first 10 minutes went really well. We stopped the poison, kept it below the original bite mark, but then. . . something happened. She went still as death and I could feel her pain. It burned, it was so cold, it ached, it throbbed just so much pain. So I reached out and grabbed her hand."

Damia fell silent.

The wind blew, the crickets chirped, a wolf howled. The sounds of water running, of people laughing in their houses a few yards away. And yet, she did not speak. Her shoulders only shook silently.

"Back in our time, I always loved to read and watch Rin. After I watch the anime I would read the manga. Rin was always so happy even though she had a past to be terrified of. She found someone whom would protect her and care for her, she has everything she needed. You remember? Whenever you saw her she was smiling or running, picking flowers or speaking of her Lord Sesshomaru."

Crouching down, she grounded out through gritted teeth.

"She lying in there, pale as death with her eyes closed. Sesshomaru's youkai would simply provide the poison with more energy, so he can't go near her. And she's so frightened. I don't know what to do."

"Honestly, Damia you are such an idiot."

Lifted her head up at Nariel's chiding tone she stared into her face. There was a soft smile, and understanding eyes.

"You could have called me. If Sesshomaru can't be there for Rin, then I'll be there for her."

Standing up and looked down at her hands.

"Kaede says I have spiritual powers. I have a feeling I might be able to maybe go to the place where Rin's consciousness is. Now, Bluebirdy, go find Sesshomaru and tell him what is going on with his ward."

Taking determined steps towards the door, she suddenly froze.

"Uh, Damia?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were a powerful inuyoukai that was keeping tabs on the well being of something that belong to you, wouldn't you remain in hearing distance?"

In the deathly silence that followed, said powerful inuyoukai allowed himself a small smirk.

**Texan: *has a towel in her hair but otherwise naked* *muttering* I'm gonna get her...soon...I'm going to get her... **

**Professor: *hiding behind the couch laughing her butt off***

**Texan: *hears laughter* PROFESSOR!**

**Professor: Dang it! *jumps up and runs out the door***

**Texan: *runs after her cursing* You are so going to get it! **

**Professor: *stops on the sidewalk, turns around, and smiles evilly* Maybe but right now...If I were you I would worry about...that...**

**Texan: *is surrounded by people laughing and monkeys with chocolate bananas* ...have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?**

**Professor: ...just a little bit**

**Texan: *nods knowingly* oh well then...*grabs flamethrower with an evil smile* You might have water...I have fire...**

**Professor: ...sh!t... *runs for her life***


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun slowly rose in the sky, Damia opened her eyes. Sitting up and stretching she yawned… until she realize the only thing she was wearing was still a miko's white haori. Not to mention she really needed a bath. Wrinkling her nose, she glanced at the hut. Standing quickly, she dusted off her clothing and stepped inside.

Rin was lying on a pallet her face was less pale than it had been the night before. Miroku and Kagome were propped up against each other, sleeping. They both looked terrible. Glancing around for Kaede she found her tending to the fire.

"Kaede? I hate to both you, but have you any extra clothing I could wear? Maybe some for Nariel?"

As she mentioned her name, she glanced around. Not finding her she returned her gaze to the old miko.

"She's already at the river. She has already asked for extra clothing, and I have given her such. The river is just on the edge of the village that way. There is a well marked path leading to the bank."

Damia smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Kaede."

As she turned to leave, Kaede stopped her.

"Make sure to take your bow, child."

"I will. Oh and when Kagome wakes, tell her she is welcome to join"

As Kaede watched the young woman depart, she heaved a sigh and turned her attention back to the fire.

"Grandma Kaede?"  
"Oh, Kagome. You're awake. Damia and Nariel are at the river washing up, they said you'd be welcomed to join them."

Kagome quickly stood and grabbed her backpack.

"Have they told Sesshomaru of Rin's condition?"

"Taking into account he hasn't appeared before us, I assume they have."

"Oh."

Silence descended has Kagome quickly gather her things and took of towards the river.

"Damia!"

Starling at her name she swung around. Breaking into a smile at the girl waving at her.

"Ah! Kagome!"

"I'm assuming you'd want shampoo and conditioner?"

Laughing she hugged the girl.

"Couldn't hurt, c'mon let's hurry I don't know how long Nariel has been waiting for us."

Linking arms they lengthened their strides. It wasn't long before Kagome broke the silence.

"How are you doing? You know, with suddenly being in a strange world you've only read about in books?"

Furrowing her brow thoughtfully, she shrugged.

"I'm kinda torn between accepting if this is a dream, or not. If it's not a dream then I'm assuming I'm here to do something, save someone or something like that. Also the fact that I suddenly have holy powers kinda seems to point towards the 'or not'."

"Ah."

Turning her face towards the sky, Kagome let out a sad laugh.

"I thought the same when I landed here. All alone, scared and confused. And then I the Scared Tree and raced towards it."

"And you met Inuyasha."

"Yes, I did. And honestly, I've never met such an idiot before! And he was so insensitive! He's better now, but sometimes he is just so stupid!"

Stopping Damia turned and looked her.

"Are you _in_ love with him? Or do you love him?"

Kagome instantly looked down.

"I-I don't know. What's the difference?"

"If you're _in_ love with him, it's as a man and a woman. If you love him, it's either as a friend, a brother, someone you can trust and accept."

Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I know it hurts when he compares me to Kikyo. When he looks at me and sees her. How he runs off just because some random man says he saw someone that looked like me dressed as a miko."

Damia reached over and hugged her.

"You know, Inuyasha may only love Kikyo as a man should his wife, he may only think of you as a friend. But there is no doubt in my mind that he knows you aren't Kikyo and the one that healed him, the one that he trusts is you."

Pulling away slightly, Damia grabbed the yellow bag.

"Now, come on. Me and Nariel's got lots to talk to you about. And then we need to discuss what to do about Rin."

Continuing down the path, they soon came to the riverside, smiling and waving back at Nariel who ran to met them. And in the trees not to far away, the stoic lord kept watch and listened.

Nariel had managed to make a small pool lined with smooth stones and dumped heated water into it. When asked how long it took her to make this, she simply smiled and said, "You seriously didn't expect to bathe in cold water, didja?"

After both Kagome and Damia called her amazing and hugged her repeatedly, they started their conversation.

"So, what are we gonna do about Rin?"

Damia questioned looking at Nariel.

"Well, thanks to Kagome, I was able to do some freaky thing that involved a lot of glowy stuff and managed to umm have Kagome with Rin."

At the blank stare she received, she tossed a glance at Kagome pleading for help.

"She took my consciousness and sent it to where Rin's consciousness," at Damia's look of comprehension she went on, "It felt like I was there for at least a week, but when she pulled me back it was in the early hours of the morning. Rin was very frightened. There was darkness everywhere and it was just her all alone. Nariel had some kinda of, I guess you could say instinct, but it took awhile to actually do whatever it was she did."

"How was Rin? Did she understand what was happening to her?"

Kagome shook her head.  
"No. As soon as she saw me she ran into my arms, crying for Sesshomaru. So I told her he was waiting for her, and that he missed her very much."

"Uh, last time I check he didn't have feelings." Damia pointed out. Nariel scooted forwards and began to make motions with her hands.

"No! That's not true, do you remember ummm… episode nine in The Final Act, I think, when Sesshomaru went to his mother for the Meidou Zangetsuha? And Rin died for the second time and he was really upset? And how his mother placed the stone that Inu no Tashio gave her on her body and her soul was returned to her? And how Sessho- _oof_!"

Nariel suddenly found herself dangling in the air, held by the throat, by said scary demon.

"Woman."

One word. That one word froze the other two women in the water. That one word fill all that were present with fear. For a second, Nariel wished she had never met Sesshomaru.

"Woman, how do you know these things?"

"I- I… we… it's c-complicated?" She said in a whisper-quiet voice, fear making her tongue thick. Until she realized he was speaking as if he had already done that. Fear instantly gone she reached up and gripped his arm, not noticing the even more scary look he was giving her.

"You've already done that? That's not right… that's not right at all. Because if Rin had already died a second time, than Kagome would have gotten that bow from the Mausoleum of Mount Azuna, and Kikyo would have already died! You would have found Bakusaiga by letting go of your desire for your father's fang… no wait that wasn't until episode 17. No wait it wasn't it was… Oh, my gods! I'm forgetting it!"

Grabbing at her hair, she completely forgot she was being strangled, stark naked by Sesshomaru. Again, he was struck by her stupidity. This was the second time he was contemplating killing this human female and she was more concerned over other things. Tightening his grip until her air supply was cut off, he noticed the moment she was once again aware of her situation.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes looked towards the other strange human female who was covering her nakedness with her arms.

"If you kill her, I will never tell you what you want to know. Then again, you could kill her and torture me for the information, but I'd sooner die the give it to you if my sister's blood stains your hands. The one thing I will tell you is the only reason Rin isn't dead, or that when she wakes she wouldn't be so emotionally traumatized she'll retreat into the deep, dark corners of her mind is because of the girl you're threatening to kill."

Cutting his eyes back to the woman held in his grip, who was starting to dig her nails into his skin, he tightened his fist for good measure, then opened it. Nariel fell to the hard stones, cough and dry heaving.

Damia leapt onto the boulder, grabbing two haori's as she went, and nimble made her way to her side, shoving her arms through the sleeves as she did.

Draping the haori over her, she glimpsed Kagome pulling on her clothes as well.

"I thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He simply 'hn'ed and waited until they were dressed before he spoke again.

"This Sesshomaru demands answers, humans."

Damia officially lost it. A snarl, worthy of at least a low class youkai, she glared at him.

"This Human has treated you with respect and worked to save the life of your ward. This Human has had enough of your disrespect and violent actions that were uncalled for. This Human was sure you were listening so this Human was proceeding to explain in detail the events since our arrival, _demon_."

Sesshomaru watched, unimpressed and slightly irritated as very faint sparks of holy powers _snapped_ off of the very angry human female.

However he stiffened at the massive amount that was building at his back. In a smooth movement he was facing his half-brother's miko. When she raised her head, her eyes had turned blue. Taking a step back into a defensive stance as her power built to a level where his lungs started burning, his eyes started tinting.

"We have treated you with respect, and I have kept Inuyasha away from you, figuring that with Rin seriously ill you'd want some peace. I willingly stayed in a place that _terrified_ me because she asked me too. I have had enough with just sitting around and letting other people ramrod over me."

Damia and Nariel glanced at each other, thoroughly impressed with their new friend. She looked like she was going to continue with her let's-purify-the-youkai rant, but Nariel intervened.

"Kagome, I'm fine. As long as Lord Sesshomaru doesn't kill me I'm good. It's my fault for not seeking him out early this morning and explaining it to him. So, please, calm down."

Instantly the overwhelming purity stopped. Sesshomaru slowly straightening up, keeping his eyes firmly on Kagome.

Damia stood up and carefully made her way past Sesshomaru, dragging Nariel behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you will please listen to what we have to say as we finished dressing and drying our clothes I think most of your question will be answered."

Quickly grabbing Kagome's hand as she continued her fast pace, she headed towards the fire that was drying their clothing.

Not looking back, Damia quickly launched into her tale.

"It all started in 1996 when a manga called 'Inuyasha' was first…"

**Yo! Lots of thanks to LoveInTheBattleField who reviews every single time! Thank you! Um, nobody else either reviewed, or favorited or anything.. Thank you, my one sole review for you have inspired me to keep it coming!**

**And now, here's some more of Professor (boo!) and Texan (yay!):**

**Professor: *in an ice bath* Owwwwww. That… that… oh, I'm so mad I don't know ****_what_**** to call her! Well, at least it only feels like a bad sunburn.**

**Texan: *downstairs baking cookies***

**Random cat: Meow.**

**Texan: *feeling kinda guilty* Maybe I overreacted.**

**Random cat: Meow?**

**Texan: I mean she did throw water on me and made me chase her all the way outside stark naked, but a flamethrower? Did she really deserve that?**

**Random cat: Meooow.**

**Texan: You know, I think you're right! She didn't deserve most of that. *looking down and smiling at cat* Thank you! You were such a big help! I'll run out and get some ice cream to go with these cookies as an apology!**

**Random cat: *watching as Texan runs from the apartment* Meow.**

**Professor: HOLY CRUD THAT STINGS! TEXAN, IMA KILL YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

"…and thanks to the combined efforts of Kagome, Miroku, Nariel, and Kaede Rin is stabilized and is in no danger at the moment. But the poison is still in her body and will remain so until whatever bite her or it's controller dies. And since there is no mention of Rin getting sick, and the order of things is mixed up compared to the anime I'm assuming that either whoever wrote it was wrong, or us being here changed things."

"And also as try as I can, I can't remember the sequence of events anymore. It's all jumbled in my head," Nariel cut in.

"And also on the Rin thing, it was just like in the Final Act when the Jewel was completed and Naraku was gone how the jewel drew Kagome into the void."

"Damia!" At the hiss of her name she quickly covered her mouth.

Kagome had stiffened at the mentioned of the complete jewel and Naraku gone.

"We really defeat Naraku? The jewel is completed and he's gone? Truly?"

"Uh, well ya see," Damia stuttered, "umm, it's a whole lot more complicated than that…ish."

"What my dear friend means," Nariel drawled as she flinched, "is that it's changed. The ending is changed the events leading up to the defeat of Naraku as we know it are all changed and now even we don't know what will happen. However, since someone (shooting a glare at Damia as she smiled sheepishly) opened her big mouth, I think it best we tell you what we know about the Final Act. That way when something happened you can understand some of what is going to happen. But everything won't work out the way it did in the anime so be prepared."

Suddenly coming to the realization that Sesshomaru had completely slipped from her mind, and quickly searched for him. He was still there, listening in the same spot he had been when they had started. Sitting on the rock as if he owned the world.

"And so that's the conclusion of our story, and now I and Kagome must be getting back to Rin so we can tell her what has happened. Is there anything you wish me to pass on?"

Sesshomaru merely uttered a 'hn' and rose. As he walked towards the village past the "human females", they stiffened. He had leaked some of his massive youkai and it pooled around the three women.

Turning his head he caught the eyes of them then smirked. In a heartbeat he had vanished.

Damia's knees gave way, and she sunk to the ground shaking.

"Well, was it just me or did he say, "You weak and pathetic humans, I am Lord Sesshomaru."?"

Nariel nodded as she weakly sagged against a conveniently placed tree.

"I kinda got the impression he would kill us if we were worth his time… how about you Kagome?"

At her silence both girls look up. Kagome was staring at the place Sesshomaru had disappeared from, a light blush spread across her face.

Scooting as close as their shaking and frankly jelly limbs would allowed Nariel quietly whispered to Damia, "I'm assuming you in with my plan to get him and her together? Maybe hook Inuyasha up with Shori or Kikyo?"

"Yes, yes. Now if going by all the fanfictions we've read I'm assuming he's very mildly curious about her."

"I agree. But how to you play matchmaker to Lord of the Icicles, the Killing Perfection, and not go against his nature? I mean he's all like, "Death to all pathetic, worthless humans!", so what do we do?"

Damia paused before continuing.

"Well, I mean in the manga he was portrayed as having more emotions and was kinda child-like. But in the anime he was more stoic. The one we're facing actually does show emotion and retains a kinda child-like behavior, but he also has the I-would-kill-you-but-you're-not-worth-my-time attitude. What is 100% right on is he's seeking power."

Nariel scrunched her face.

"So train Kagome, which we were gonna do anyways, and get Rin to love her and eventually call her 'Mommy'?"

"Yup, that's a pretty decent play."

"I agree."

"It's gonna be sl-"

"What are you two talking about so secretively?"

They looked up startled to see Kagome, hands on hips, staring suspiciously at them.

"Uh…"

"Um…"

She raised her eyebrows, cocked her head and leaned forward.

"Well?"

"Oh, my! Look at the time! Rin is probably frightened and worried since she's all alone! We'd better hurry to Kaede's house!"

Instantly the look on Kagome's face changed to one of concern. Damia and Nariel stood and grabbing both her arms, began dragging her down the path.

"C'mon! We need to hurry!"

"Hey! Wait a second! Ow… hey, wait! What about our stuff?"

"Oh I'll come back later to get it when you and Nariel are with Rin, don't worry about it!"

And Kagome was taken back to the village wondering what on Earth had just happened.

**Yo! Dun, dun dun! Heaven save us from scheming fangirls! Anyways on to better things. I have thanks for Mitzia thank you!, and… and… and… P-pro… fessor… who, yes has always reviewed first on everything thing and shouldn't be ignored. At all, because scary things happen when Professor is ignored. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter but the plot has been revealed, and it has been confirmed that, yes this is a Sessho/Kags fanfic. **

**Texan: *running back up to the apartment* Professor! I'm sorry! And I bought you ice cream!**

**Professor: *missing Texan's head by thaaaat much with baseball bat* Ice cream?"**

**Texan: Yup! To go with the cookies. Annd what are you doing behind the door? And what's up with the baseball bat?**

**Professor: Ummm, I thought you were a burglar?**

**Texan: I was calling your name as I ran up the stairs.**

**Professor: I thought it was a secret government agency that was mimicking your voice to throw me off-guard in order to drag me to their secret facility. And since my burns hurt I was forced to use the baseball bat. *thinking: there's no way she'll believe me! Oh my beloved ice cream! Thou wilt be taken far away from me!**

**Texan: I'm so sorry! I totally overreacted with the flamethrower, and I will try never to use it against you again! Now, lets eat some ice cream!**

**Professor: …**

***knocking at door***

**Someone who sounds just like Texan: Professor! I'm back! Please open the door!**

**Texan: *holds out hand for the bat***

**Professor: *hands it over***

***door opens***


	8. Chapter 8

As Nariel and Damia gradually slowed their steps, Kagome thought back onto all that had happened. The gang was returning to Edo for some much needed supplies and a rest. Kaede had met them at the edge of town and had told spoke about the strange girl, the falling light from heaven. So naturally Inuyasha and Kagome went to go take a look. There they had found Nariel and Damia, and then things rapidly escalated with Rin's condition. _Well, _she thought to herself,_ at least she's out of danger and so far there's no need to worry about her life. Since she's basically just sleeping. Speaking of which, I wonder what Sesshomaru has been doing. Not to mention I haven't seen Ah-Un or Jaken at all. It strikes me kind of odd, Rin is sick and he's not by her side._

_Wait, this Sesshomaru we're talking about. Does that mean he trusts us to take care of her? Or is it because he has no choice? Or wait maybe he has healers at her palace, or castle or whatever to take care of her._

_Actually no, because Sesshomaru hates humans so I don't think any of his servants would know how to take care of one. Not to mention with the abilities needed to cure Rin. Plus most mikos in this era hate demons with a passion so I highly doubt they would help him… and if they refused he'd probably kill them._

_Sigh._

_Why do the gods hate me so?_

_Oh, wait. He's not that emotionless. I mean he smirks when he's happy or about to kill someone, makes these little sounds when he's surprised, and he growls when he's angry. Well . . . He's more controlled than emotionless._

Kagome was brought out of her inner thoughts when the village came in sight.

"What are you day dreaming about?"

"Oh, that reminds me! Damia you said you came from America right?"

"Yeah."

"Why are your last names Japanese colors than? Your last name is Ao, and Nariel's Midori. Ao is blue and midori is green."

"Well…"

Nariel interrupted as she released her hold on her and turned her back, adopting a superior air.

"Very simply. We have a dark and terrifying past that we do not speak of. We chose our names with great care. Any other questions?"

"Not really but I'll think of more in time."

_Danger_

Kagome stopped abruptly. Her blood turned cold and she felt as if someone had there hand on her throat. Then, as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Well, that's kinda weird."

Startled she swung her eyes to Nariel's confused face. However, she wasn't paying any attention to her.

"What the hell?"

Damia reached around her, grabbing the other girl's hand which was bleeding from two ling thin lines.

"Umm, sis? Why is the blood black?"

"Damn it!"

Kagome was surprised at Damia's sudden language before she felt a brush against her senses. Whirling around she quickly scanned the area. The village was in sight, nothing appeared out of the ordinary yet she couldn't shake that slight brushing against the edge of her awareness. Like something was wrong…

"We need to get to Kaede's _now_."

Quickly grabbing both their hands, Damia took off at a run.

When they reached the hut, Nariel was shaking and sweating. Barely sparing her a second glance Damia ran straight for the door, only to collide into Inuyasha.

Kagome took in his pale face and his hand over his nose before Damia grabbed him and threw him to the side outta her way.

Inuyasha cough violently, resisting the urge to hurl. Catching a faint fresh scent he opened his eyes, glimpsing Kagome. Reaching for her he buried his nose in her hair. He ignored her stiffening as the awful smell weakened. Pulling back slightly he managed to say,

"There's something wrong with the girl. Kaede dropped a pot, a piece cut her and black blood came out. It smells worse than Naraku's miasma."

"Like this?"

Turning his head he caught sight of the other girl, with the blonde hair. She held out her hand showing him the black blood slowly trickling down her palm.

"Yeah, just like that except it doesn-"

_SSSCCCRREEEAAAMMM_

A blood curling sound that froze the blood of those that hear it came from the hut behind them. Inuyasha was bombarded with that gods-awful smell as it intensified and the feeling of an enraged youkai was too much for him as darkness came and took him with it.

**Yo! I'm back! I'm so sorry! My muse was kidnapped by my other muse and then they got into a fight and both of them disappeared, I searched, searched and searched again and I could not find them! Only one came limping back. . . Anyways, thank you EgyLynx for reviewing! Taintedredrose3, LoveAndFaith (will do!), Professor, aspygirlredo, ChocoChipzCookies (Really? I'm happy to hear!) thanks yas for following/favoriting/reviewing . Yay! **

**Thank you, Person Whose Name Will Not Be Mentioned, for reminding me about the wonderful world of Eviltexan girl. I had forgotten as I was searching for my muses and did not visit that world.**

**Texan: It's Christmas.**

**Professor: *dancing around the room* Yahoo! Christmas is here! Doctor Who Themed Christmas trees, cakes and candies! Chocolate! Presents! Woohoo!**

**Texan: If you want me, I'll be over there.**

**Professor: Oh, my GOSH! There is so much to do and so little time!**

**Texan: By myself.**

**Professor: Oh, my gosh, that store closes waaay too early!**

**Texan: Alone.**

**Professor: WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE PEOPLE NUTS!? WHO THE HECK'D BUY SOMETHING FOR THAT MUCH!?**

**Texan: *whispering* with chocolate peppermint cake and the Hunger Games: Catching Fire.**

**Professor: *stopping mid-leap* Wha? WHY DID YOU SAY SO SOONER?! *running over and snatching a piece of chocolate cake***

**Texan: *watching in mild fascination as Professor stuffs the cake into her mouth* Because the cake was poisoned.**


End file.
